The Starlight
by Lullaby's Requiem
Summary: Do you believe in the existence of magic? I never did, and look where that got me. Honestly, I should have never accepted that job. Was the pay good? Of course. Was I curious as to what these foreigners wanted from my orphanage? Most definitely. Were the consequences worth it? Not one bit.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Why, hello there! Welcome, readers, to one of my universes. Well, I'll get this out now. Don't afraid to give me criticism. As much as I love a good review, criticism would help me improve. Oh, and I'll probably update at least once a month after chapter three. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Historia Mundi**

Back when I was a little girl, my grandmother used to tell me stories, stories of how everything came to be. She told me that there were multiple worlds parallel to our own. I remember being engrossed in her tales. Yet, at the same time, I doubted the existence of those worlds. Who in their right mind wouldn't? The one story I most vividly recall, the one embedded into my very being, was the creation of these worlds.

Long before the existence of humans, of the universe, there were two forces. The forces, unlike in most other tales told, were not those of good and evil (those came much later). They were the forces of Reality and Imagination. Without each other, nothing would have come into existence. You see, Reality was shaped by Imagination and was created to hold the Imaginings. Imagination, therefore, was what was desired to be in Reality. Those two forces created the universe, and, over time, the world.

When the world was created, it was much larger and held much more promise. Reality and Imagination ran rampart, and nothing was stopped from being created. Creatures bearing magic were created, while others made do without it. All went well, and the only thing the universe saw was the untamed forces. That was, until humans were created.

Unlike every other creature that was made, humans were neither born with nor without magic as a whole. It was simply that some humans were born with magic and others were born without it. That created an unbalance. Magical and non-magical creatures alike stayed away from humans. Humans possessing magic and those who did not frequently warred with each other for superiority. Out of them, four Great Powers were created, two containing only magic wielders and the others non-magic users.

They were the Thyrsos Veritas, Baculum Scientia, Gladium Potentes, and the Pugionibus ex Fatalibus. The Thyrsos Veritas and the Baculum Scientia collaborated with each other and worked to eradicate all humans that did not possess magic. Likewise, the Gladium Potentes and the Pugionibus ex Fatalibus worked to destroy all who were able to wield magic. After many centuries of fighting, Reality and Imagination were distorted by humans in their hatred and jealousy and greed.

The world was so warped that, finally, after millennia of pandemonium, it split into thousands of pieces and scattered all over different dimensions. Humans were sent with those pieces. Most that did not and did possess magic were separated from each other. They were sent to their own worlds that held varied magical quantities, depending on how many humans were able to use magic. Some worlds were made up entirely of magic while others were made with no magic at all. However, many still, were sent to worlds that contained, at the very least, a small amount of magic. Those humans were the ones who bore no ties of Power.

And so, it was millennia more that the Old History began to fade. Most humans lived in their separate worlds content. The Great Powers that battled for dominance disappeared without a trace. Each world created their own histories. Imagination and Reality had gone to a dormant state after the Divergence of the original world.

Sounds pretty far-fetched, don't you agree? Like I said, I was always skeptical of my grandmother's stories. Before now, I thought they were just stories for bedtime, to see that I fell asleep. After all, the chance of multiple worlds that contained humans was as real as pigs could fly. Apparently, that story was the truth. And what shocked me the most out of this whole ordeal was that I actually lived to see the day that pigs _**could **_fly.


	2. Night One: Sunset

**A/N: Ahahahaha... Well, here's an update. I know that it seems really slow, but it won't be like that for long. I promise as an Authoress. And I promise that I will see this story through to the very end! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**From the Stars to the Stars**

The night was quiet. Well, as quiet as it could get in a city. Everyone in the orphanage was asleep at night, and for that I was thankful. You see, during the day it's always hustle and bustle and arguments and fights. But at night, at night I have the whole world for myself. I don't have to constantly bother myself with chores and anything else close to it. As long as I kept myself quiet I can do whatever I want. Hell, for all anybody knows I can sneak out of here and never come back. I came close to doing just that a couple of times before. Usually I roam the less populated part of the city when everyone else had fallen asleep.

Not tonight, though. Tonight is one of those nights that I do absolutely nothing. It's one of those nights that are best for just looking out the window to see what was going on in the outside world.

"Mreow?"

I smiled, seeing my cat settle next to me. The only thing that led me to stay in this hellhole is Licorice. He was the stray I took in after my grandmother suddenly died. I stroked his blue-gray fur absent-mindedly, thinking nothing in particular.

_**Only a year left, Es. Then you're free, **_I thought to myself. I had turned seventeen a few days short of my grandmother's death. Losing myself to my thoughts, I recalled how I got here in the first place. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father abandoned her when he learned that she was pregnant. Overall, my grandmother was the one who raised me. Even though we were poor, we learned to make do and were happy. That was until one day she wouldn't get out of bed. When I came in it was already too late. A funeral was held. Shortly after, I was taken to stay at the orphanage until I would turn eighteen. I found Licorice in a box next to the building the day I got there.

Even though I just got here a few months ago, I already hate it. They keep you in here like you're a serial killer. The only time you can go out is to go door-to-door and sell cookies to "raise money for the orphanage." Where all that money goes is beyond me. But if I had to take a guess, it would just end up in the pockets of Madame Scarlette, the filthy rich woman who ran the place. I don't get why she took the job in the first place. I mean, she has enough money to buy anything she would want, and it's obvious that she hates kids.

I shook my head to clear my mind and let out a breath. During these times of recollection I become increasingly aware of tiny little lights dancing at the edge of my vision as I stop focusing on what was directly in front of me. Pushing my glasses up, I turned my head to see the city awake at this late hour, faintly hearing the lapping waves at the docks and the fishermen's bells. Even here, the smell of ocean salt couldn't be masked by the heavy stench of pollution. The moon was full and bright and huge. It illuminated the whole sky despite the clouds trying to block it. Only a few stars could be seen because of all the artificial light.

I stared at the city in all its dark glory. Lights from the gas lamps and buildings cast an eerie yellow glow upon the grey cobblestone streets. This was the city as I knew it for, the one I grew up in. Not by what it was in the daylight, not for the noisy, bumbling people going about their daily lives. No, I knew this city for its cutthroats and thieves and hidden alleyways and silence. And, as much as I hated it, I was already too much a part of it to escape. It was as alluring as it was revolting. Together with the moon's blue glow, it was a sight that haunts one's dreams until they scream out in agony as if plagued by the lurking nightmares ready and willing to drown someone in their chilling depths.

As I stared out into the midnight moon, something strange and most definitely _**massive**_ caught my eye. Well, saying that wouldn't do the thing justice. It was there the second I stopped paying attention, blocking the moon so that I could see its silhouette. Its hull was large but not overly so. Its three masts stood tall and proud, the many sails large and impressive. On the very top of the main mast, a small flag hung. And, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished like it was never there.

I blinked. _**Well, that was surprising.**_ _**I'm pretty sure I took my medication earlier. **_I looked to Licorice, but he only stared back at me with his wide, unblinking eyes. Maybe I had one too many slices of meatloaf for dinner since my delusions were acting up again. That, or my mind finally broke down and chose to let loose my imagination in the real world. _**Yep, **_I thought, _**time to go to bed.**_

* * *

"Emrys!" Ulrich rushed into the hull. "How long?"

"Only a few seconds, thankfully. No more than a minute," Emrys replied from among the clutter of books and miscellaneous items. "With any luck, no one saw the ship."

Ulrich groaned. This was the fifth time this month. Lately, the magic that was cast on the ship was thinning. If this kept on going, the ship wouldn't be able to fly, let alone conceal itself. They needed to get that map back, or at the very least find another one. It was hard enough getting to this world without it.

"How long do you suppose it can last for?" Ulrich said, collapsing on a nearby sofa. "Without getting it to a proper magician, I mean."

"Hey! I'm plenty experienced," said Emrys.

"On fixing the ship's glamour while keeping it functional and endurable for us while we pass through the Rips?" Ulrich snorted.

"I got us here, didn't I?" Emrys said.

"Only because Garrick agreed to help," Ulrich pointed out. "If he chose not to, then we'd all have been screwed."

"I did most of the work! But what I wonder," Emrys started, "is why he even agreed to board the ship. I mean – "

"Stop. Not this again," Ulrich said. "Please."

"But you have to admit that his motives are questionable! He's – "

"We all have our own skeletons in our closets, Emrys. Even you have something you don't want anyone to find out," Ulrich said. "And as for motives, aren't all our motives questionable? Not everyone wants to be so open with them. And so far, Garrick hasn't done anything to endanger the crew. He's done his fair share of work around here."

"But – "

"My decision on this stands firm, and I doubt anyone else would disagree." Ulrich stood.

Emrys sighed. "Aye, aye, Captain."

"Good. I don't know about you, but I'm starved," Ulrich said as he and Emrys walked to the galley.

"You're always hungry."

"Am not," Ulrich argued. "Midnight is a perfectly respectable time to be hungry."

Emrys rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if you hadn't eaten since lunch."

"Well, while you were _sitting here and reading_, I was actually doing some work on the main deck." Ulrich huffed.

"And you wonder why _I'm_ the smarter one."

Ulrich glared. "Is that a challenge, Ásgeirr?"

The two reached the dining hall. The few people there looked up from their food, and all rowdy conversation died down to whispers. Everyone near the two discreetly moved away, knowing a fight was about to happen yet again as they looked each other in the eye.

"Let's face it, Faolán," Emrys said, eyes narrowing, a hand on his saber. "Brains beat brawns any day."

"Yeah?" Ulrich spat, his hand on the hilt of his cutlass. "Prove it."

In a flash the two were a whirlwind of blade and fury. They jumped on tables and spilled food everywhere. All who were close to them scrambled to get out of their way. Even though Ulrich had more experience and skill with the sword, Emrys was quick on his feet and managed to dodge his attacks but was given no time to retaliate. They were in a deadlock that they often found themselves in. It was only twice that they were able to end their dance, but that was before Emrys became part of the crew and Ulrich became captain.

Once more their swords clashed. Ulrich and Emrys glowered at each other, their friendly rivalry turning to a bitter feud.

"What's the matter? Not _smart_ enough to come up with a winning strategy?" Ulrich taunted.

"I don't need a strategy to beat a _moron_," Emrys retorted.

"Then why haven't you defeated me yet, o great and wise sage?" Ulrich said.

Emrys growled and thrust his sword. "Because it wouldn't be fun otherwise!"

Both let out fierce battle cries. But before their blades could meet, a knife was thrown in their direction. Immediately they stopped and turned to the cause of the intervention.

"Ah, jeez," Mahir said, scratching the back of his head. "Will you two stop fighting already? You're disturbing the peace."

Emrys and Ulrich looked at each other.

"Fine," Ulrich muttered after a time. Mahir smiled and turned to Emrys.

"Alright, fine!" Emrys threw his hands up. He grabbed an apple off a table and stalked off. "If you need me, I'll be in my quarters."

Slowly, the hall was back to its usual hullabaloo. Many griped about their captain and Emrys always stirring up a commotion with no regard of the time of day (or, in this case, night) as they cleaned the mess made by the two. Of course, before he could escape like Emrys, Llyr just _had_ to make Ulrich help with cleaning up the galley afterward. _And_ make him wash the dishes. _**Sometimes,**_ Ulrich thought, _**I honestly think they forget that I'm their captain. What kind of captain is made to clean up the galley like this? Much less wash the dishes. Seriously, this crew. I get no respect.**_

"This is your own fault, you know," said Mahir. "Yours and Emrys's both. You two need to stop fighting all the time."

"You know well as I do that'll never happen," Llyr said, sliding in the bench in front of Mahir. "As smart as Emrys is, he's just as stubborn as the Capt'n."

"I heard that!" Ulrich called from across the room.

"Good. You were supposed to," Llyr called back. "Now get over here. We still have to discuss how we're getting that damn map back."

"Alright, alright." Ulrich wiped his hand on a towel as he crossed the room.

Mahir said, "First, we need to get information. We can't just randomly snoop around every single suspicious building we see."

"I doubt anyone would know about the Central in this world," Llyr said. "Even in the black market it's rare information, and most would rather shut up about it than lose their lives."

"Rather than getting information on the Central in this world," said Ulrich, "all we have to do is find information about the town itself, dig up some rumors."

"What are you going at?" Mahir said.

"I'm saying that if we find some rumors, we might as well have found something about the Central. Then we can find out where they're hiding, if they know our faces, anything. You'd be surprised how much info rumors can be."

"Alright. What's your plan, then?" Mahir asked.

Ulrich shrugged as he stood to leave. "Going around the black market for an information broker? I don't know. I'll let you two decide what to do. We'll leave for the town tomorrow after nightfall."


	3. Night Two: Twilight

**A/N: I am so sorry this is late. School just started, and, already, we have all these projects due. But enough about that. Go on and read. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Simplicity of a Plan**

"So," Emrys said, "care to tell me why we're at a _fish market?_"

"If you have a better idea, then spit it out," Mahir retorted.

All around, fishermen were selling their wares. Fresh fish were laid out on the ice covering the wood of the stalls. Tanks held all sorts of aquatic life from fish to turtles to lobsters to crabs. Though it was early in the evening, lamps were already strung and lighted, and many were out and about. The reek of fish blood combined with human sweat to create one of the most repulsive smells. And through all the clamor and commotion there was Llyr talking good-naturedly to one of the vendors as if they were old friends.

"He's been talking to that guy for at least an hour," Emrys griped.

"You, of all people, should know he's a talker," Mahir said.

"As much as I care for his babble, which I don't, we are _supposed_ to find information for that lazy bas- I mean Ulrich."

"Honestly, Emrys. You hate the guy's guts one moment, and then you'd do whatever the hell he tells you to the next. Are you _sure_ you're not in love with him?"

Emrys's face contorted to pure, absolute loathing as Mahir attempted to hold back his laughter and failed miserably. "You are truly and utterly _**disgusting**_, you know that?"

"Relax. It was only a joke."

"What was a joke?" Llyr said, coming up while the two were busy arguing.

Before Mahir could say anything, Emrys said, in hopes of changing the subject, "Nothing. It was stupid anyway. What did the guy say?"

"He'll take us to someone who knows someone. Come on."

The trio, led by Llyr's fisherman friend, headed off to a less crowded part of the market. Here the noise of fishermen and consumers was replaced by the muted trading among sun-tanned shadows. They were led, zigzagging down the streets, until they arrived at an apartment behind a black canvas where Llyr thanked the fisherman.

Llyr knocked twice, paused, and knocked again. Slowly, the door opened a crack to reveal a tall, dark haired man. Upon seeing the foreigners, he narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"We're here to see Lucien," Llyr answered.

The man nodded, and, still suspicious, let them through. "Take the stairs to your right to the third floor. He's at the very end of the hall to your left."

The trio left the man and quickly ascended up the stairs. They got to the very end and knocked on the door to the left.

"Yes?" a man, most likely Lucien, said. His light brown hair was the same color as his eyes, and he had a predatory grin plastered on his face.

"You're Lucien?" Emrys said.

"Why, of course. Who else would I be?"

Mahir narrowed his eyes. "Look, we're not here for any games. All we want is information."

"Well, then, come in!" the information broker sang. "What would you like to know?"

The three men filed inside, and Lucien ushered them to sit on the black couch while he sat on one of the matching armchairs. A coffee table sat in front of them, bearing scratch marks and coffee stains. The wine colored rug and dark wood floors and furniture made the white walls even whiter.

"How much do you want for it?" Llyr asked with his usual grin. Only he seemed at ease in the viper's pit.

Though it didn't seem possible, the information broker's grin grew wider, his voice smoother than silk. "Depends. What do you want to know?"

"Are there any, how should I put this, _**strange things**_ happening in _**unassuming places**_? Perhaps rumors of people going in a building and not coming out for long periods of time or not coming out at all?" Llyr said.

Lucien chuckled. "So you're with _that_ type of crowd. Alright, I'll tell you of a place I know. _But,_ you have to tell me why you'd want to know as payment for my precious information."

"People stole something of ours and we plan on stealing something in return," Emrys said.

"In that case, I know some people who are just _**perfect**_for your little case, there. For additional information from your part, of course."

"What?" Llyr asked, though his grin seemed a bit forced now.

"That's the spirit!" Lucien said, "I knew you three were well-educated men from the moment you came to my door. So, my question is: why would three foreigners go to such lengths as to go this far to _steal_ from _people,_ when clearly none of you are related, much less from the same country?"

The three men cringed at the Information broker's words. Then, Mahir broke out into a laughing fit as his two companions looked on with bewilderment while Lucien just looked amused.

"I dare say he's gone mad," Emrys said.

Finally, Mahir stopped laughing, his lips pulled in a vicious smirk. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and laced with malice. "Because it would be better to hurt them where they don't expect you to strike."

That was the only explanation that Mahir would give, and neither Llyr nor Emrys was going to add on to that. Lucien puffed his cheeks like a child and sighed. "Jeez, you're no fun. Fine, I'll tell you now. There's an orphanage on the corner of Pine and Main Street named Safe Haven Orphanage. Word is that some kids come in and never get out, or if they do, they seem a bit…off. There was this one little girl from the orphanage who always used to sell cookies to an old lady down the street. They got along really well, and the lady wanted to adopt the kid. See, the orphanage has an annual open house around this time of year where just about anyone could come in to look at the kids. When the lady got there, she asked for Adeline Moreau, since that was the girl's name, but the people working there said that no one there that had that name. And there's no possibility that somebody else could have adopted Adeline since she didn't even show up in the orphanage's records. It was like she never even existed. There've been other cases like that, too, but Adeline's is the most famous one." Here, Lucien smirked. "Well, to normal people, that is. Your case is hardly normal, is it?"

Llyr opened his mouth to say something, but, before he could, Mahir snorted. "We're not so stupid as to fall for that."

Lucien shrugged. "Worth a try. Anyway, there's this group of thieves I know. One of their members is from Safe Haven, sneaks out at night and goes back just before dawn. They're quite famous in the underworld here, actually. I reckon they'd be useful in your little revenge plot."

"Yes, well, what are they called?" Emrys said.

"They're a nameless bunch, but most people who know them call them the Nocte. You can find them down at the end of the docks, in the warehouse district right between Twilight Avenue and Twilight Lane. There's an abandoned warehouse there. You have to use the fire escape window on the second floor, though. Just knock five times and tell that I sent you. They'll practically throw you a welcome party," he finished.

Mahir nodded though he seemed unconvinced, and the trio left without a word. Once Lucien was sure they were out of the building, he chuckled. Pouring himself a cup of tea, he began to wonder what type of trouble those three would cause the Nocte. The thought of it made him giddy.

With a sigh, Lucien sank into his favorite armchair. "I love my job."

* * *

We heard them before they even stepped near the side entrance. With all the ruckus they were making, it wasn't that hard. Clemente moved to the exit without making a single sound as everyone else hid in the shadows.

Five knocks. What is _**that bastard**_ doing here? And why was he with other people? I thought he liked to work alone. My eyes narrowed into slits, and I can feel everyone else tense.

"What do _you_ wa- Oh. Who are you guys?" I heard Clemente say, confusion replacing the anger in his voice.

"I take it that you don't like Lucien very well," said a cheerful voice. "He's the one who told us about you."

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong people," Clemente said, moving to close the window.

"Look, we like that slimy bastard as much as you guys do. We're just here to hire some thieves," said another voice, but filled with exasperation.

Here, Clemente paused and seemed to think about their offer. Finally, he said, "How much?"

"How much do you want?" said the cheerful voice. Then, "Ow! What was that for?"

There was some bickering that I couldn't quite catch, but it seemed that they reached an agreement on something. Clemente questioned them some more until he stepped aside and let four men inside. So the bastard wasn't with them, after all. I rubbed my eyes, finding it strange that the globes of lights danced around them especially, like they caused them. One of the men was covered in so much light that he seemed to be a walking lantern.

Clemente gave a low whistle, and everyone came out from where they hid in the shadows one by one until all seven of us were out in the dim light. The men were led to our lounging area, where I could finally see their features clearly. One was tall and broad shouldered, with dark hair cut to his chin and eyes a few shades darker than his copper skin. Their leader, or the person who seemed to be the leader, had almost sat on Licorice where he was sleeping, earning himself a scratch to the face and a few dry chuckles from everyone else. He had the same tan as the cheerful guy, but his hair was a light brown and his eyes hazel while the other had red hair riper than a tomato's and green eyes. The shortest was the palest and the one enveloped in light. His hair was a dirty blond, his eyes a darker shade of green than the cheerful guy. Everyone was either sitting on one of the couches or crates or was standing.

"What do you need us to do?" Alan asked as Licorice slinked over to where I sat on a crate.

"Rather than you _all_," their leader began, waving a hand to gesture at us, "we only need one of you. We're looking for the guy from the orphanage."

"Why? And I am most definitely _not_ a _guy._" I said.

"Wait," said the cheerful guy. "_You're_ the kid from the orphanage?"

"That a problem?"

He put his hands up in surrender. "No, not really. I just – "

"Because we're looking for a way in. What my men and I are looking for is, well, something you wouldn't be able to recognize," their leader cut in before a full-scale fight could take place.

I narrowed my eyes. Anna said, "And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Enough with the questions already! Can you help us or not?" the shortest one snapped.

"Calm down, Emrys. I asked as much questions as they do now when I used to take jobs for a client," said the cheerful one. Try as I might, I couldn't see someone as cheerful as him stealing for a living. But all things considered, it wasn't impossible.

I met Alan's eyes and gave an almost imperceptible nod. He shrugged in return. Turning to the men, he said, "We'll take the job."

"Great, now – " their leader started.

"But it's all of us or none of us," Stefano interrupted. Alan glared at his brother while Stefano simply glared back.

Emrys and their leader started to argue, but the dark haired one cut in, "Shut up, you idiots." Then, to us he said, "In that case, it's all of you. All we need to do is get in without being caught, find what we're looking for, and get out. Child's play. After that, you won't have to see us ever again, promise. So, are you in?"

I scanned the faces of my friends and weighed my options. On one hand, we could accept the deal and who knows what would happen to me if the orphanage found out I was involved with a robbery. On the other we could decline the offer and I would be spared the hassle of keeping my mouth shut and getting rid of any evidence that I was part of the robbery until I got out of there. The latter was the safer bet, but still. Big money was involved. Besides, I was a bit curious as to what I might find that was so important that these foreigners would go so far as to hire professional thieves to steal from an orphanage, of all places.

_**What the hell? I've got nothing to lose. **_I shrugged after a final look-around. "We're in."


End file.
